


100 Reasons

by IrishAccents



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishAccents/pseuds/IrishAccents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decides to wake you up in a unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Reasons

_buzz_

Oh you've got to be kidding me.

_buzz_

For crying out loud.

_buzz_

It's my day off!

_buzz_

Someone please make it stop.

I had assumed turning my phone onto vibrate, and throwing it across the room for good measure, was a good idea and would allow me to sleep... Well, I now know I shouldn't assume.. Instead of it chiming every few seconds it now vibrated against the wood of my dressing table loudly, and as much as I wanted to return to my blissful, dream-filled sleep, my phone had other ideas. The small, handheld device was still buzzing at intervals; meaning I was getting texts and not an stupid amount of calls. 

Glancing at the lit screen from my warm raccoon of blankets, I debated whether getting up was worth it. Sure, the buzzing was obnoxious but I knew that even if I waited for another ten minutes and the texts were still coming through the noise would slowly fade into the background and become less annoying, thus, allowing me to fall back asleep.

Then again, it was already eleven thirty and I should really be getting up soon. The argument for and against was going back and forward in my head. 

Choices... Choices...

Sighing over-dramatically I dragged my body out of the warm bed. The cold air took over my exposed skin on my arms and legs; leaving goose pimples as I shivered. Shuffling over to the phone, I bent down and wrapped my hand around it. Standing straight, I squinted at the bright screen in the dark room. My eyebrows rose as I saw the number of texts I'd received. 101.

What is going on?!

I used my thumb to touch the phones screen, heading for my inbox. I squinted and slid my hand over the wall in effort to flip the lights on. I groaned at the sudden change as I reached the light switch, blinking wildly. All the messages were from the same person, Louis. Oh, he was going to get it later...

_100\. You love me._

_99\. Even if it is a bit odd, watching you get your strange satisfaction when you pop your knuckles._

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What? I scrolled up the messages a bit to find:

_75\. The way you toss your head back and laugh._

_69\. You realise that the lads and I have work and you're okay with being left alone sometimes. You understand even when we don't expect you too._

_62\. The crinkle in your nose when you smile._

_57\. You always know what to do. Even if you don't think you do._

_52\. You're appearance isn't the first thing on your mind. It's all about personality and brains with you, and it's a bloody turn on when you've got ink on your nose._

_49\. You couldn't care less that I'm 'famous.' You accept me as Louis, the boy from Doncaster. Not Louis Tomlinson, the boy from One Direction._

_37\. If I could describe you in one word it would be speechless, because that's what I become when I'm with you._

_29\. You're brilliant._

_16\. You're independent.  
_

_13\. Maybe this is weird, but you don't need me to reassure you every second of everyday that I am completely and utterly in love with you; you just know._

_8\. Whenever I take you to a red carpet I never have to worry about you. You know how to carry yourself._

_6\. Your personality._

_4\. The nose you make when I kiss the spot on your neck. ;)_

_3\. The feeling I get from just being around you._

_1\. You've always been there for me and the lads._

What was this boy talking about? All these text messages listed thing irrelevant to the previous as I continued to scroll through them. I flicked my finger up the screen and it shifted, taking me to the very first message he'd sent this morning. As it showed up on the screen I couldn't help myself as the corners of my lips slid into a large, cheesy, lovesick smile.

He was definitely going to get it later.

_'Good morning love. Here are 100 reasons why I Love You.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> ~ Please tell me if there are any mistakes ~


End file.
